


With You

by lostrubber



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/pseuds/lostrubber
Summary: Small drabbles about 2youngbam, which, honestly, should be a thing





	1. Waiting For You

Bambam sighed against Youngjae’s small shoulders. The older was typing away on his laptop, immersed in his game, but for Bambam he was still one of the most comfortable places to doze on. Originally they had sat together on the couch to do their ‘laptop business’ which meant video editing for Bambam and game playing for Youngjae, but Bambam had gotten tired soon, had closed his laptop and put it away to cuddle into Youngjae instead.  
“Don’t worry, Bam. Jinyoungie’s coming home soon.” Youngjae said when he gave another sigh. Bambam smiled against his nape and hummed contently. “I know. But I like this too.” He tightened his arms around Youngjae’s torso, slipping a hand below Youngjae’s shirt and listened in satisfaction as Youngjae scrambled to catch up with his game again. But it was futile when Bambam started to kiss up along his nape and when he reached just below his ear, Youngjae gasped and shut his laptop closed to the ‘game over’ screen and put it away. “Bammie!” he whined but the younger only chuckled. With his hands free now he grabbed Bambam’s wrists and turned around, pinning Bambam below him. Now it was his turn to smirk, even if Bambam didn't seem much affected but even more elated at the development.

Youngjae glared down at him, thinking about what to do with him now when there was a loud cough. They both looked up at Jinyoung standing in the door to the living room, tapping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms. “I see you’re busy.”  
“HYUNG!” Both the youngest yelled and jumped up to hug their boyfriend. Jinyoung tried to keep his angry stance but he knew the smile he tried to hide betrayed him. It was obvious in how they kept talking about how much they missed him and their day as they always did.  
“Hyung, hyung,” Bambam jumped, “I have no shift tonight! I’ll stay home!” He wiggled his eyebrows and Jinyoung snorted, how could someone be a pervert and look so cute at the same time? He was just telling himself how glad he was that it was only one of them being like that when two hands pushed down into the back of his trousers. He squealed. Okay, make that two cute perverts.


	2. Thinking of You

Jinyoung waved at Jaebum as he stepped into the same car they always met at. He came with two coffees in his hands and deflated when he saw that Jinyoung was already holding one. “I’m sorry,”Jinyoung said sheepishly as Jaebum sat down next to him, almost missing his seat when the subway started and made him waver, “Bambam brought me one when he came back from work earlier. He also brought Youngjae one but I doubt it will be still hot when he awakes. Though Bambam said he’d try.” Jinyoung chuckled and sighed, fiddling with his coffee. Jaebum snorted. “You want to know what they’re doing.” The younger spluttered. “No, I don’t!” he protested, but Jaebum just threw him an incredulous gaze and okay, maybe he did want to know but not because he was jealous or something! He pulled out his phone.

Next to him Jaebum chuckled, seeing his happy expression flatten immediately after opening what was obviously their group chat. Jinyoung scrolled through the memes Bambam had sent him, not even one picture of sleepy Youngjae. Bambam must know how much he loved sleepy Youngjae. That bastard was keeping all of that cuteness to himself! He sent an angry mum sticker into the chat, one of those that the two had gifted him because he refused to purchase anything from a messenger app. Jinyoung calmed down when Bambam finally sent a selfie with a still sleeping Youngjae. He grinned in victory and quickly typed a message for Bambam to go to bed rather than try, because honestly, he looked tired as hell, and put his phone away. He realized he must still be grinning when he turned to Jaebum looking at him like he was a maniac. “You’re so whipped.” He stated before sipping his coffee. Jinyoung gave him a playful shove and drank his own coffee before stealing the second one off of Jaebum.


	3. Caring For You

Jinyoung sighed as Bambam hugged him from behind, putting his head on his shoulder and breathing a “hyung, calm down.” Jinyoung knew Bambam was right, but it was difficult to turn off his panic and his motherly instincts. He stirred the porridge more calmly. Bambam noticed and gave him a quick peck to the cheek. “It’s not like he’s going to die. I changed his towel, you’re making soup so I’ll go to the pharmacy and get some medicine.” Bambam released Jinyoung from his grip and Jinyoung already missed the warmth and feeling of safety it gave him (though he would probably never tell Bambam, the younger wouldn’t let him live that down).

Jinyoung was mad at himself, he should have seen the signs. He should have noticed Youngjae staying up far too long for his composing, his sniffing, his weary eyes and his slow movements. But he didn’t and when Youngjae had just fainted in front of them in the living room, his smile dragging slowly from his lips, Jinyoung had felt his heart stop. If it hadn’t been for Bambam, calming him down and deducing that Youngjae had only been exhausted and thrown off by a mean cold, Jinyoung would have probably run to the next hospital with Youngjae on his back.

Just as Jinyoung turned the stove off, Bambam came back with a bag full of medicine that could have maybe healed a whole country and Jinyoung noted that Bambam was just as worried and in panic as he was.

When they stepped into the bedroom, Youngjae stirred awake. “What happened?” he croaked, his voice sleepy and his nose clogged up.  
“You’ve been an idiot.” Jinyoung said short and put the porridge onto a small table Bambam set onto the bed in front of Youngjae. “Eat this, but careful, it’s hot.”  
“Yeah,” Bambam agreed, “and after that, you take these.” He held up the bag and looked flabbergasted as the other two yelled “That’s too much!”

After having eaten and taken some of the medicine, they packed him back into bed and Youngjae sighed contently. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”  
Jinyoung kissed him on the forehead. “Yeah, you should be. Now do your best and get better.” Youngjae nodded into the blanket, a blush on his cheeks and a giddy smile on his lips.  
“Mh, actually,” Bambam contemplated and his boyfriends were looking at him curiously before he threw himself at Jinyoung, hugging him tight, “Now there’s more Jinyoung-hyung for me.”  
Jinyoung laughed as Youngjae whined, trying to weakly kick the youngest.  
When the jostling of the two youngest became too much, Jinyoung interfered. “Okay, that’s enough! Youngjae, you go sleep a bit,” he put the blanket back in place, “and you’re not getting any if you continue!” He pointed at Bambam who promptly looked indignantly at Jinyoung leaving the room. Youngjae snickered as Bambam followed him back out.


End file.
